Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20161118170335/@comment-80.12.110.207-20161124111057
Traduction japonais / anglais Carott: Choniki (chopper) Help me! It's hot Brulee: Don't move around you little bitch! Carott: Please don't eat me Croc: I don't really eat humans but you are a Mink so Chopper: Let Carott go Brulee! It's not a real rabbit so no way is she going to taste well! Croc: You think so? Then i think i will pass Brulee: Shut up reindeer! You are going to be one of Mama's collection! Carott: Oh no~ I am causing trouble. Pedro will get mad at me. A Pot: A delicious soup has finished Chopper: now is the chance! Scene switches Big Mom: A book is capable of showing you an unlimited world...Look here! It's a mysterious lion that has a face of a human! It's Manticore. It's the one that escaped when BB attacked Impel Down 2 years ago Ichiji: ... Big Mom: This one is one of my proudest creatures! A unicorn, isn't it beautiful? Reiju: it's close... does it live inside the book? big mom: When you are inside the book, then you won't age. It's common sense. Just because you open up a page, it doesn't mean the content is going to change, right? This library is full of books that have sealed mysterious creatures! It's the ability of my son Mondour! Yonji: How awesome! Judge: .... Big mom: Recently, I got a Centaur from Punk Hazard! Yonji: ... Big Mom: You have this one as well! A hybrid of a long arm and long leg, a long leg long arm human! Reiju: ... Niji: Even humans...!!! Judge: there is one race that seems not to be appearing...it's quite a remarkable race so it made wonder... the Giants!!! Big Mom: !!!! (big mom angrily stares at Judge) Judge: Considering it's a land where all races live... I still haven't seen one... Big Mom: Huh...Really? Maybe you were just unlucky? Soldier: Mama! I have brought the two you were desiring! Big Mom: Then... I have to leave. The weather sucks but have a good day! Big Mom to the soldier as he is nervous: What's wrong? Soldier: I... I am just nervous....It's the real Judge from Germa 66 and then you have Ichiji Sama and Reiju Sama...Wow Big Mom: Shut up! You idiot were influenced by the fairy tales! What's important is who you are pretending to be Scene switches Mondour: Shit I locked them up... Ehm...Which page was it again? Galette: Page 55 Berosubero: Oh! they are still acting tough! Mondour: ouch Nami: What's up with this room? Let us out! Where is the shower room? The rain has made me wet! Berosubero (the oldest son of Big Mom): Mama is here! Luffy:! huh? Big Mom via the Denden Mushi Big mom: It's been a while Straw Hat luffy! So you have finally come to this place huh Luffy: Big Mom? Nami: Denden Mushi? Luffy: Let me out of here! I have to return to that place! even if have to destroy everything, I will be getting out of here! Big Mom: mmmmm..... huh... You still have this much guts left huh. You didn't come with your whole crew so I thought you forgot the promise Luffy: yes I will kick your ass one day! but now i just came to get Sanji back! But if you wanna fight, come to this place Big Mom! I will fight you here and now! big mom:.....hahahaha Don't get ahead of yourself!You are just a rookie who came just recently to the new world Mondour:... Opera: ahahaha big mom: How dare you challenge me. there is no need to personally kill you! If all goes well with Sanji, I will let you go. Sanji's and Purin's marriage has a special meaning Luffy: ....!!!! Big mom: Just wait here till everything is over...If you happen to take this joy from me...If this happens, then I won't let it slide!!! Do you remember? from the Fish Island luffy: .... Big mom: you were the one who ate all my snacks... so you gave me all the treasure that you got from king neptune! luffy's phrase from that time is shown big mom: mamamama... guess what was in there? ahahahaha don't ask me to return it to you! it's the legendary treasure from the fishman island...it's the Tamate Box! so it's a national treasure! I wonder what is in there! I love Treasures you know....So I am fine with the snack incident....I will be opening up the Tamate Box during the tea party! I am so excited!! Luffy: there won't be any enjoyment! Sanji won't marry anybody!!! Big mom: .... Luffy: !!! yes, let me meet Purin! Let me talk to her! I am her friend! nami: luffy! don't talk about Purin! Big mom: friends? hahaha why should the bride be your friend!? daughter... nami: !!! big Mom: I heard you guys killed Lola? nami: What are you talking about! lola is my friend! The vivre card was a sign of friendship! she told me if I am in trouble then this would come good. She asked me to tell you that she is doing well Big: Don't fool around here!!!!!! Nami: ?! Big Mom: she shouldn't be doing well! she should die! Nami: what? Big mom: if you know her place then tell me! i will be sending assassin! i am surprised that she considers me still as a family! She was never an appreciative child. She is the stupid child that destroyed the biggest political marriage ever! Nami: What.... Big mom: I won't forgive her Nami remembers the moments with Lola Nami: .....Lola.... Big Mom: if... at that time!!! Only if she had kept quiet and married him...The power I would have gained would have been tremendous ! I would have killed Kaido, Red hair, and whitebeard already! I could have been pirate king already! Nami:.....!!!! big mom:Lola's friend...Nami...you will tell me where Lola is Nami:!!!! Luffy: What a bullshit story big mom! big mom: !!!! Luffy: it was Lola's decision not to marry...!!! But you not becoming Pirate King is your fault!!! i will pick up a fight with you again! just because you are a Four emperor, don't act like a big-shot! I will take Sanji back no matter what! I will be the one winning in the end! big mom: !!! scene swithces sanji:...(Please...Just back off and go back safely) scene swithces ???: an intruder! Tamago! it's the Mink! Tamago: so you actually came Pedro Brook: then then Big Mom Pirate Crew in the castle...let's begin! a special concert! end